My Last Resort
by TheFlameRose
Summary: A Help-Wanted ad. A desperate girl. When these two mix, nothing good could ever come of it. "It's just an interview, Trix. You can handle that. You have to. You need this job." I glanced at the newspaper resting beside me in the passenger seat, re-reading the Help-Wanted ad for the fifth time since I got there. My last resort. *Dark themes and most likely gore later on.* OCx?
1. Chapter 1- A New Job

Welcome one, welcome all. This is my first attempt at anything concerning video games, so I hope I get it right. This was just a plot bunny I had running around my head, and I decided that enough was enough and put thought to keyboard. So, this is the result. Enjoy.

I would also like to dedicate this story to my brother, whom I love with all my heart.

ONTO THE STORY!

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. The wonderful Scott Cawthon does._

* * *

It was a quiet fall day. Leaves stirred and skittered about the sidewalks, swirling in their little soft dance with the wind. A car rumbled by, a low, pounding bass booming from inside. Two brown squirrels scampered across the road, chasing each other up the closest tree and disappearing in its branches. A soft gust of wind rustled through the trees, causing some of the frail leaves to break off and fall to the ground. Soon enough they would decay, becoming nothing more than husks of their former selves until they dissolved into nothing.

My grip on my steering wheel hadn't lessened in the slightest since I parked in the nearly empty parking lot. It felt desolate, lonely. The temperature had steadily dropped since I turned the car off, the chilly autumn air easily permeating my sweatshirt and making me shiver.

"It's just an interview, Trix. You can handle that. You have to. You _need_ this job," I said to myself quietly, attempting to give myself a bit of confidence. I glanced at the newspaper resting beside me in the passenger seat, re-reading the Help Wanted ad for the fifth time since I got there. My last resort.

Pursing my lips, I took a deep breath and released my death grip on the worn leather. Before I could change my mind, I grabbed my keys and got out, locking the car behind me as I began walking toward the old building. I could do this.

 _How would I be able to look my mother in the eye if I came home without a job again? How would I explain it to my brother?_

The smudged, glass door opened with a faint _ding_ , the small bell hanging overhead sounding dull and tired. I peered around the darkened room hesitantly, suddenly unsure. It was the sixteenth, wasn't it? Pulling out my phone quick to check my calendar, I was relieved to see that I hadn't goofed up and came on the wrong day.

 _Maybe the owner forgot about me and didn't turn the power on? But, if he wasn't here, then why was the door unlocked?_

"Hello? Mr. Cawthon? Are you here?" I called out cautiously, listening to the light echoes that followed my words until they faded into silence. An uncomfortable feeling of wrongness curled in my chest, and it didn't take much for me to convince myself to leave and come back some other time. Maybe this was just a mistake. Who would be desperate enough to work for a measly $120 a week these days?

"I would," I sighed, clamping a hand down on my mouth once I realized I had spoken aloud. It was ridiculous how often I talked to myself. My hand slowly fell along with my gaze, and soon enough I had let go of the door and turned to go back to my car. Perhaps that little restaurant down the block was still looking for people to wash dishes.

A distant bell chime brought me back to the real world along with a draft of warm air. Realizing that the only explanation to the two happenings was that the door behind me had opened, I quickly turned on my heel and backed up a few steps. All the tension left my body when I locked eyes with an elderly gentleman standing in the place's doorway. He looked unassuming enough, with his thin frame and rounded spectacles.

"Mr. Cawthon?" I asked hopefully, my hands cupping my elbows as I tried to endure the cold air gently blowing around me. The old man nodded, his wrinkled face lighting up with a smile as he took my appearance in.

"Trixie Burras, I assume?" His weathered voice warbled, one bushy eyebrow rising. I nodded hurriedly, relieved that I didn't have to go home empty-handed once again.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm here for the job interview."

 _Damn, that sounded like a question. He probably thinks I'm intimidated by him or something now. Good going, Trix. Bravo._

"...never last too long." He chuckled, taking a small shuffle back. I froze, an uncomfortable smile forming on my face as I tried to hide the fact that I had no idea what he said. His eyebrows rose and he stared at me expectantly, putting me into a mental panic mode. Oh, goodness, I was bad at this. No wonder I couldn't get a job.

"Didn't you hear me, Miss Burras? I said that you should come on in. You'll catch your death of cold if you stay out there for too long," he mercifully provided, holding the door open wide enough for me to get through without bumping into him. Was it just me, or did it sound like he said something else earlier?

"I'm really sorry about that, sir. Sometimes I space out and don't hear what people are saying." I apologized profusely on my way into the building, hoping he wouldn't think I was a ditz for it. He merely chuckled again, closing the door behind us and shutting out the cold.

"That's alright, dear. It happens to the best of us," he said, patting me on the shoulder.

"So, um, would you like to start the interview now, or...?" I trailed off, unsure about whether or not I was being too forward. It was already six o' clock, and I hadn't even stopped to pick up something for supper yet.

"Well, I don't believe that will be necessary, Miss Burras," he cleared his throat, wandering further into the old building. My stomach dropped and my blood went cold, tears nearly beginning to form as I took in the implications of his words.

 _No. Not again. I can't go home without a job again. This was supposed to be it! Who else would want some crappy job like this? …Why did I have to screw everything up all the time? Why couldn't I just act like a normal human being for once? …What will I tell Josh? What will I tell Mom?_

My shoulders slumped and I stared hard at the floor, willing the tears away so I didn't make an even bigger fool of myself. Besides, it was worth a shot. The least I could do was scurry away before I said anything I would regret…But how could I face their disappointment when I got home?

"Alright, sir. I understand. Thank you for your time," I said softly, clenching my hands into fists when my voice quivered. The old man blinked once and looked at me funny, his bushy grey eyebrows furrowing and a frown turning the corners of his lips down.

"What? No! No, no, no, no. You got the job, dear. I just didn't see why an interview would be needed if I already made up my mind," he said. My eyes widened and I nearly started crying in relief.

"Really?" I asked, a bloom of hope warming my chest.

"Really, really. Do I look like a liar to you?" He raised a bushy eyebrow.

"No, no of course not, sir-" I paused, catching the amused twinkle in his eye. "Thank you, really. You have no idea how much this means to me, Mr. Cawthon." I grinned, wanting more than anything to cavort about and celebrate my small victory, but I knew things like that weren't appropriate in public settings.

"It's quite alright, dear. Would you like a tour of the place? Maybe help steady any nerves you might have?" He asked, a grin of his own springing up on his weathered features.

"That would be wonderful," I said, giving myself a mental high-five as I tried to hide my excitement.

"Right this way, then. Oh! And watch your step. The janitor hasn't been in yet to clean up the birthday party we had here on Friday." He shook his head. "You just can't find good help these days."

"Yeah…" I murmured, taking in the checkered flooring and all the children's drawings lining the walls. Some of the papers had yellowed after years of showing the artists' joy.

One drawing in particular had yellowed so much it was nearly brown. The once vibrant colors of a large bear had long since faded, leaving the old drawing barely decipherable. _FREDDY_ was written in large, sloppy letters down at the bottom along with another set of scribbles too far gone for me to tell what they were. Mr. Cawthon caught me eyeing the aged paper, a sorrowful smile creasing his face.

"My boy made that picture, about, oh, fifteen or so years ago I think." He laughed, but it was a dry, worn-out laugh. His eyes were flat, as if all the life had left them. "Freddy used to be his favorite out of the whole gang."

 _Freddy used to be his favorite out of the whole gang._

Used to be.

Now, while I sometimes spaced off into my own world, I was still pretty sharp when it came to picking up hints.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Cawthon."

He jerked his head towards me, his hooded eyes wide. His lips thinned and he turned away, nodding slightly to acknowledge my words. Sore subject.

We slowly meandered our way throughout the place, Mr. Cawthon's sour mood brightening the more we spoke. He showed me the restrooms (which were not of the highest quality) and the security office, where I would be working. It was cluttered with take-out food scraps and cobwebs, making Mr. Cawthon look nervously at me.

"I swear, the previous guy was supposed to clean up shop before he left," he said, wringing his hands in worry. I chuckled, waving away his concern.

"No, it's fine, sir. I'll just clean it up after the tour, if that's alright with you," I offered, smiling kindly. His thin shoulders slumped and he let out a sigh of relief.

"I knew there was a reason why I liked you."

The rest of the tour was quick. He took me to the supply closet, told me exactly what I would need in case anything major arose. After that we visited the kitchen, which was surprisingly spotless. Mr. Cawthon told me he never understood why it was kept so nice, especially since his cooks never picked up after themselves.

Then we strolled around the dining hall. A few of the tables were littered with used plates and pizza crusts, the bare remains of a birthday cake crumbled across a serving platter. I guess he hadn't lied about the lazy janitor.

"Now, this is my favorite part of the tour," Mr. Cawthon said with a grin, stepping over a forgotten stuffed animal like it didn't exist.

"Why? Because it's the end?" I questioned innocently, holding in my laughter as he took his time to process it. He scoffed, shaking his head at me and my joke.

"No, because you get to meet the heart and soul of Freddy's," he said solemnly, his eyes twinkling with pride.

"Oh. Do you mean the animatronics?"

"Yes, yes I do."

He led me over to a purple curtain with stars embroidered all over it. Unable to stop myself, I stepped closer, touching the old drape gently. It was made out of smooth velvet, the soft fibers drifting across my fingertips like feathers. I tugged at the opening, my eyes straining to see in the darkness behind the curtain. Mr. Cawthon grabbed my shoulder, startling me and causing me to let it go.

"This attraction is out of order, I'm sorry," he said, pulling me away from the purple drape. A sign reading, _OUT OF ORDER_ , rested a few feet to our left, which I would have noticed if I hadn't been so entranced by the curtain itself.

"What was this one called?"

"Ah, well, it was once famously known as The Pirate Cove, but now it sort of sits here in infamy," he sighed, looking at the sign sadly. "I just don't have the heart to tear the old thing down yet."

"What happened, if I may ask?"

His face hardened, a look of bitterness replacing his sadness. I took a step back, watching his expression warily.

"No, you may not ask. Don't ask the janitor either, if you happen to see him. Let's just finish up the tour so we can both go home."

"O-Okay," I stuttered, slightly unnerved by his sudden change in mood.

We made our way to the big show stage, three hulking figures standing dutifully in the darkness. Mr. Cawthon shuffled over to a control panel and flipped a few switches, watching the stage intently as the lights slowly blinked to life.

"Wow," I murmured to myself, a bout of childish joy filling me as I took in the sight.

"The tall one there with the microphone is Freddy, the namesake of this whole place," Mr. Cawthon said, gesturing to the amazingly large bear animatronic standing at the forefront of the stage.

"The one on the left with the guitar is Bonnie. He was always my personal favorite." The bunny in question stared dully out into the room, his red bowtie seeming to have gathered a wee bit of dust on it.

"Oh! And the one on the right is Chica. Back in the day we used to let her pass out desserts and drinks, but we decided to stop that when some parents complained," he sighed, looking disgruntled at the memory. The huge yellow bird held up a plastic cupcake in one hand, the cupcake itself looking like it was a tiny animatronic.

"They look amazing, Mr. Cawthon!" I said in awe, taking a step closer to the stage. He crossed his arms and beamed at them, that look akin to one a proud parent would wear showing up again.

"In their day, they were. I just wish I had more money to fix them up again. It sure isn't easy starting from nothing," the old man said, pursing his lips.

"I know what you mean," I agreed, thinking back to my family's little apartment.

"Well, that's all I have to show you for now. Do you want to go back to the Security Office to clean up?"

"Yeah, might as well do it now rather than later."

Mr. Cawthon went around the place as I cleaned, his off-key hums bringing a smile to my lips. I was thankful that the trashcan in the room had been emptied prior to my visit, but I was really pumped that I had some time to myself. Listening to make sure Mr. Cawthon was somewhere where he couldn't sneak up on me, I allowed myself the happy dance I'd wanted to do since he told me I got the job. I even let out a giggle or two, something I hadn't done for a long time. After I was done letting out my excitement, I cleaned the room some more until it was acceptable for my use. Another cupcake like the one Chica had been holding was in the room with me, its big, googly eyes unnerving me the slightest bit. I would have to ask if I could move it to somewhere else in the pizzeria.

The old man showed up a few minutes later, marveling at the cleanliness of the office. He informed me that not a single janitor that he had ever hired had cleaned anything as much as I had right then. I thought about telling him to hire better workers, but figured I had better stay on his good side if I wanted to keep this job.

He escorted me to the door, bidding me a farewell and a good evening before closing up shop. I waved at him once and hustled to my car, unable to prevent a grin from stretching my lips. _I got the job! I got the job!_

"Oh, Miss Burras?" Mr. Cawthon called, stopping me in my tracks.

"Yes, sir?" I called back, turning around. The elderly man shuffled over to me, his hand grabbing my arm once he was close enough.

"I know what it's like to try and make ends meet when you don't have the rope to tie them with. So, here, take this. Consider it an initiative to come back tomorrow," he chuckled, opening up my hand and pressing something into it. I looked down at the fifty dollar bill in my hand and stared, a sob catching in my throat. Mr. Cawthon patted my back and turned away, making his way to the only other car in the parking lot.

"Thank you," I said, holding the crisp bill to my chest.

"It was nothing, dear."

I zoomed through the grocery store, gathering only what I needed before heading to the checkout line. I smiled pleasantly at the cashier, my eyes lingering on a chocolate bar as they rang up my items. Deciding to go on an impulse, I placed the brown candy on the conveyor belt, my mind already picturing the look on Josh's face when I presented it to him.

"Twenty-three forty, please," the cashier said, their eyebrows rising when I handed them the fifty.

"Hold on, I have the change right here-"

"No need for that, Trixie. Someone left two quarters earlier, I'll just use those."

"Thank you, Jordan," I smiled, wondering how long it had been since I had smiled so much.

I hurried my way home, being careful not to drop any of my grocery bags as I bounced up the stairs to my apartment building. I called out a greeting to the owner of the building, stopping to pet his bulldog before tromping up the two flights of steps it took to get to my apartment. The lock was being rather difficult as I wrestled with my keys, cheering once it finally clicked.

"I'm ho-ome!" I sang, closing the door behind me. No one answered.

I hummed quietly to myself as I began preparing dinner. The television in the living room blared another infomercial, probably still the same one that was on when I left. The smell of mac-and-cheese filled the kitchen as I sliced up a few hotdogs, knowing it was Josh's favorite meal. Soon enough, I shut off the stove and scooped out two bowls, the one for me a lot smaller.

Making my way into the living room, I smiled down at my little brother and sat down beside him. He was looking at the TV, his eyes dry from staring so long. I placed his cereal bowl in his lap, picking up my own fork to dig in. The vacuum the people on the television were trying to sell looked like it was made with the cheapest material possible in China.

"What'd I miss, Josh?" I asked around a mouthful of cheesy goodness. Josh had pulled his knees to his chest and was balancing his bowl on the tops of them, taking small nibbles as he watched the TV.

"Buy the new and improved Ionic Breeze Quadra. An air conditioner and air purifier all in one," he said in a monotone, never breaking eye-contact with the woman currently displaying the China vacuum.

"Sounds like a scam," I mused, getting a juicy bite of hotdog. Josh didn't respond.

"I think it's time to turn the TV off, for now," I said gently, picking up his empty bowl and walking toward the small electronic. Josh waited until the little picture faded away before standing up and walking to his bedroom.

I took a moment to clean up the kitchen and store the rest of the mac-and-cheese for later. Once everything was back in its place, I tip-toed out of the kitchen and to the only closed door in the apartment. Taking a moment to steady myself, I knocked softly three times. No response. I turned the doorknob and walked in, looking at the simple bed in the center of the room with a crooked smile.

"Hi, Mom," I whispered, closing the door behind me. Her empty gaze drifted towards me, but I knew she didn't really see me. She never did.

"I got a job today," I started, moving towards the bed before resting on the edge of it. Her expression didn't change.

"It doesn't pay much, but it's enough. For now, at least," I laughed, but there wasn't much humor in it. The fan beside her bed hummed lazily, its stand shaking as the blades spun.

"Okay, goodnight, Mom. I love you," I said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She closed her eyes, a soft smile pulling at her lips. I padded out of the dark room, making sure to be quiet as I opened and closed her door again.

I pressed a hand to my mouth, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. Josh wandered out from his room, coming to a stop in front of me. He looked up at me with his bright blue eyes, silent except for his breathing. I knelt down in front of him, reaching into my sweatshirt pocket with a sly smile.

"Were you good for Mom today?"

He nodded.

"Did you clean up your toys?"

He nodded.

"Did you brush your teeth after eating?"

He stared.

I rolled my eyes, gently ruffling his hair as I stood back up and took his hand. I lead him to the bathroom, supervising as he dutifully brushed his teeth. After checking his mouth to make sure he did a good job, I grabbed ahold of his hand and took him back to his bedroom, helping him into his bed and tucking him in. He looked up at the glow-in-the-dark stars I had stuck on his ceiling a few years back, their light still going strong despite the years of use. I had walked a woman's little schnauzer for two weeks to get enough money to cover his entire ceiling in them.

"Alright, I'm going to give you something now, but you can't eat it yet," I said in the most serious voice I could muster. Josh looked at me, a look of curiosity glimmering in his eyes. "Are you going to be a good boy for your teachers tomorrow?" A nod. "Okay, here."

Josh's eyes lit up and he sat straight up in bed, taking the chocolate bar with a small grunt. He smiled as brightly as he possibly could, letting out another grunt and jumping in place. I chuckled and watched, my heart squeezing at the excitement he showed.

"Goodnight, Buddy," I kissed his forehead, brushing the dirty blonde locks out of his eyes. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Goo-nigh, Sissy," he mumbled, setting the candy on his side table by his fan.

I turned away before he could see the tears in my eyes and walked out, shutting the door with a firm click.

Pulling a few blankets from the hall closet, I marched into the living room and spread them on the old couch by the windows, balling one up as a make-shift pillow.

 _I did it. For once, I didn't screw everything up. It won't be that fun going to work at midnight, but at least I'll be around to pick Josh up from school and help Mom._

I rolled over on my side, looking out at the twinkling glow of the streetlamps below. Things were looking up. Finally. I curled up into a ball and shut my eyes, a newfound hope unfurling in my chest.

 _I did it._


	2. Chapter 2- A Sinking Feeling

Hey-o! Welcome back! I'm sorry it's been awhile. Writing this actually brings back childhood memories...which makes it mean all that much more to me. So, I really hope you all like it.

ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the animatronics, or any of that stuff. That's all on Scott, haha.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER**

I did it. For once, I didn't screw everything up. It won't be that fun going to work at midnight, but at least I'll be around to pick Josh up from school and help Mom.

 _I rolled over on my side, looking out at the twinkling glow of the streetlamps below. Things were looking up. Finally. I curled up into a ball and shut my eyes, a newfound hope unfurling in my chest._

I did it.

* * *

 **BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

I huffed, rolling over and glaring at the cheap-o analogue clock currently vibrating along the floor. It was amazing how loud it was considering I bought it for a buck at the dollar store.

Sitting up, I quickly stretched and got up before turning off the alarm. Working swiftly, I folded all the blankets up nicely and set them in the closet, already going into Morning Mode. I flew into the kitchen, fixing up a bowl of cereal for Josh and a small cup of oatmeal for Mom. I set Josh's on the table and took off towards Mom's room, stirring in the maple syrup just how she used to like it.

Knocking quietly, I opened the door and walked in, pausing to make sure her chest was rising and falling before moving to her bedside. I gently touched her shoulder, calling her name a few times to wake her up. She blinked groggily, her eyes rolling toward me once before turning to look in her closet. Same as every morning.

"Mom, I made you oatmeal," I said, watching her face hopefully as I held up the chipped mug. She didn't react, instead continuing to stare into her closet.

I set the oatmeal down on her side table and walked to the door, turning back once to give her my impression of how she used to be.

"Now, you listen here, missy. You better eat it all up by the time I get back or no treats, you hear me?" I waved a warning finger at her, my heart soaring at the little smile that lit up her dull eyes. Flashing a smile of my own in response, I walked out of the room and straight into Josh's, waking him up just as I had Mom.

"Up and at 'em, Buddy!" I sang, doing a little dance around his bed as he blinked awake. He sat straight up, pushing the covers carefully off of him before plodding to the bathroom. I sighed in relief, thankful he cooperated so easily for once.

After checking to make sure he hadn't wet the bed, I made it and grabbed his stuffed cat from where it had fallen off the bed, stopping when I noticed the small tear in its side. Frowning, I held the small calico to my breast, already going through my mental list of contacts to find someone who could fix it. I'd have to stop by the coffee shop later.

Setting the worn plushie on the counter, I grabbed the last of the milk from the fridge and poured it into Josh's bowl, finishing just as he rounded the corner. He pulled his chair out and climbed up, eating his breakfast with an empty expression. Sighing in relief, I power-walked to the bathroom and did my business, brushing my teeth and freshening up for the day. I would have gone pee sooner, but I couldn't take Josh out of his schedule. He freaked out if he missed a part of his routine.

I ran a brush through my hair quickly, wincing as it got caught up in the knotted curls. Whoever said curly hair was a blessing was obviously a liar. Bringing it to the side, I made quick work of turning it into a braid. It was the only way I knew how to handle it when it was being like that.

Going back into Mom's bedroom, I grabbed the empty mug and kissed her on the cheek, glad that she was still eating. I swatted idly at a fly as it buzzed around my head, reminding myself to invest in a swatter one of these days.

I snatched up Josh's bowl as I made my way through the kitchen, smirking wryly at the tiny puddle of milk at the bottom. He was getting better at drinking it the older he got. God, he was what, six now? Time sure was flying.

"Alright, Bud. Let's get you dressed," I said, taking his hand and leading him to his room.

Rooting shortly through his dresser, I laid his outfit for the day out on his bed. Grabbing my own clothes from the other row of drawers, I went into the bathroom and stripped off my outfit from the day before, keeping only the sweatshirt as I tossed my jeans and t-shirt into the laundry basket. Josh emerged from his room the same time as I did, his schoolbag already hanging off his back.

"Mom! I'll be back in a few minutes!" I called out, knowing she heard me.

Locking the apartment behind us, I grabbed hold of Josh's hand and started walking, smiling brightly at one of our older neighbors as he was just returning his room.

"Morning, Vinny!" I said cheerily, not the slightest bit discouraged by his usual glare. He turned his eye on Josh, sneering slightly as he slammed his door shut.

I greeted the owner, promising to take his dog on a walk after I took Josh to the bus stop. Josh tightened his hold on my hand when Winston snuffled at his leg, a low whimper building in his throat the longer we stood there. I stroked the bulldog's head affectionately, trying to distract it a moment before ushering my brother out the door. He never had been good around dogs.

The air was cooler than last night, a tinge of frost clinging to the browning grass. Josh's nose turned pink almost immediately, his breath creating little clouds of steam to fill the air. I watched curiously as he focused in on it, growling before exhaling sharply. I grinned down at him, remembering when I used to pretend I was a dragon. Heck, I still did that. Well, when no one else was around.

 _See, Trix? He's a normal boy. He's fine._

My grin disappeared with those thoughts. I knew he wasn't normal. He didn't have to be. He was my little brother. That's was all.

The bus was a few minutes late, as usual. The kindly woman driving it tended to get a bit lost now and again. But she was reliable in getting Josh to school, so that's what mattered most. I brushed my hand comfortingly through his hair, knowing he hated the constant noise of all the other kids. He even hated flushing the toilet because it was too loud. Giving him a quick peck on the forehead, I nudged him towards the doors, watching like a proud parent as he made it to his assigned seat- the one at the very front. He looked out his window at me, waving faintly as the bus took off. I waited until the bright yellow color was out of sight before heading back to the complex, sticking my hands deep into my pockets.

The rest of the morning was a blur of walking Winston and a few other people's dogs and cleaning the apartment. Early afternoon passed slowly, with the highlight being washing my mother in her daily sponge bath. The doctors at the hospital had insisted it was necessary to keep her in better health. Anything to help her breathe easier, I suppose.

By three I was out the door, waving pleasantly at Vinny again as he sulked back into his room. The bus was early and Josh was okay, so I called it a win. I asked him if he was good for his teachers and he nodded. Pursing my lips, I noted to call the head Special Education teacher when we got home.

I fed Josh an early dinner of leftover mac-and-cheese, happy that he hadn't tried to throw it away. Mom got a small yogurt cup and a piece of toast. It was the only thing she wanted for dinner anymore. Well, she just didn't particularly like to eat. Not since she had taken that treatment months ago.

Josh got a few hours of TV time as I ran errands for our neighbors, earning small bills here and there. He was eating his chocolate bar chunk by chunk when I got back. At eight I turned it off and got him ready for bed, which went as smoothly as expected. I whispered a goodnight to him and he just grunted in return, causing me to purse my lips.

My mom was staring at her closet when I walked in, her eyes never wavering even when I walked over to her. I ran my fingers through her soft tufts of hair, remembering a time when it used to be almost to her rear and she would always wear it in a braid. She closed her eyes, smiling sweetly in my general direction. I kissed her cheek and made sure she was comfortable before leaving, slightly confused by the lingering smell of maple syrup before dismissing it. She'd probably spilled some of her breakfast somewhere and I just hadn't found it yet.

I set my alarm for a few hours later and took a nap, figuring that it would make playing night guard less tedious if I wasn't as tired. Despite remembering that I had set it, when eleven o' clock rolled around I was still startled awake by the blaring beeps of the pink mechanism.

Chowing down on a granola bar, I locked the apartment and set off to the parking lot, glad that out of everything going wrong in my life my car never quit on me. The streets were as empty as the night before, but something about it set me on edge. I wasn't one to be superstitious, however the feeling of unease that filled me wasn't something I could ignore.

I got to the restaurant a little under half an hour, locking my car when I got out. The feeling that something was off about tonight stayed with me even as I walked through those front doors, the familiar _ding_ of the door chime sounding overhead. The hairs on my arms stood on end at how eerie the place was at night, especially without Mr. Cawthon to guide me. And how come he hadn't given me a proper uniform? I shrugged it off, making my way over to my office without another thought.

The cleanliness of the old room brought a smile to my face as I set my stuff down. At least I wouldn't have to deal with mice or other critters like that. I switched on the fan sitting on my desk, the faint whirling of the blades reminding me of home. However, the cupcake sitting near it only served to unnerve me. I poked it, watching as the googly eyes shifted before settling down again. Weird.

The phone suddenly screamed to life, startling me. I stared at the old-fashioned device warily, wondering who was calling. Mr. Cawthon hadn't mentioned anything about phone-calls. Tentatively, I picked up the handset and raised it to my ear, about ready to say hello when a voice called from the other end.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night," the man said, sounding slightly unsure of himself. My brow furrowed and I looked around the office once more, that feeling of unease creeping in again.

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact-"

So this was the guy who left the mess of burger wrappers and moldy drink cups.

"-so, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

There was an older styled tablet sitting beside the phone, the screen remaining black until I picked it up and tapped it. It flashed to life, showing a live feed of the animatronics on the Show Stage. I raised my eyebrows, watching the camera shift slightly to the right and then back again.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know."

I sat down in my chair, flipping through the different camera feeds throughout the pizzeria, frowning at the apparent blind spots the cameras just couldn't cover.

"Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred-" I jerked my head up, "-a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'"

"What."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about."

I stared open-mouthed at the phone in alarm, my mind struggling to compute what the man had just said. _This is a children's place, right?_ Swallowing hard, I glanced back down at the tablet in my lap, wondering hopelessly about what I had gotten myself into.

"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember,these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

A chill coated my body, goosebumps rising on my arms and legs as my grip on the chair grew tighter. _What in_ the hell _did he mean by_ that _?_

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at ...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long."

"Great, just great. Good going, Trix. You really know how to pick 'em," I muttered to myself, contemplating every single one of my life choices that led me to this point.

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

My heart skipped a beat. The _bite_? One of the animatronics _bit_ someone?

...No, no, this was just some kind of hazing. Surely the other night guards before me had an initiation of sorts, perhaps this was just their way of psyching me out. I nodded. Yeah, that had to be it.

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."

I snorted, laughing off my fears as I realized the absurdity of it all. Settling back into the chair, I put my feet up on the desk in front of me and started flipping through the camera feeds again.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

My lip twitched at the mentioning of death, starting to doubt my own theory briefly at the sincerity in the older guard's voice. I looked to my left, just then noticing the big buttons labeled _DOOR_ and _LIGHT_. I pressed the light one, eyes narrowing as the hallway beside me lit up. Aiming higher, I hit the red button and jumped a little as the door slid shut from above, sealing the entrance immediately. I pushed it again, the slab of metal rising up and out of the way like it never existed.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

 _Power?_

I looked at the tablet again, scrutinizing the little battery in the bottom left corner. 83%. _That should be more than enough to last me through the night, right?_

The sinking feeling in my chest told me otherwise.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ayyyee! I know, I know, this chapter isn't the greatest, but at least we get a taste for Trixie's home life and the basics of Freddy's! That should count for something...right?

Well, anyway, I personally am in love with this story so far and can't wait to get to the juicy bits. I hope you all feel the same!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed in my long absence, you give me the drive to get up every morning knowing I at least made one person happy with something I did :)

And welcome, all you Silent Watchers, to TheFlameRose family! Thanks for following and favorite-ing!

Okay, that's all for now!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3- A New Face

Hello? Hello hello? I've returned once more. Welcome to chapter 3! The first night at Freddy's :)

ONTO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: Still don't own FNaF. Sadly.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER**

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

Power?

 _I looked at the tablet again, scrutinizing the little battery in the bottom left corner. 83%._ That should be more than enough to last me through the night, right?

 _The sinking feeling in my chest told me otherwise._

* * *

 **2 A.M.**

I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, wishing I had taken a few naps earlier so I wasn't so tired. Nothing much had happened since the message had ended. My guard went down slightly, and I found myself staring at the poster on the wall in front of me. It looked to be quite a few years old and I could only assume it was from a time when the pizzeria was in its prime. Part of me wished I could have seen it.

Sighing, I flicked through the camera feeds again, thankful I still had 72% power left. Tugging absentmindedly at my ear, I tapped on the Show Stage square, freezing when I only saw two figures in the shadows.

"What?" I breathed, fear turning my blood to ice. "No. No, no nonono-"

I tapped frantically through all the feeds, stopping at the Dining Area. There stood the seven-foot-tall, purple animatronic, Bonnie. He was staring directly into the camera, his mouth open, round teeth showing.

My heart rate skyrocketed and my breath caught in my throat. No. There was no freaking way. The phone guy hadn't been serious. It was only supposed to a joke to haze the new kid. But there he stood.

I didn't want to look away in fear of losing him again. However, the more I used the tablet, the more my power drained. Biting my lip, I turned it off, bringing my knees to my chest to try and calm down. This couldn't be happening.

I couldn't take the idea of not knowing his location for too long, so I took a deep breath and swallowed hard before turning the tablet back on.

The Dining Area was empty.

 **3 A.M.**

He wasn't back on the Show Stage. He wasn't in the Backstage. He wasn't in the room next to mine.

He was in the Supply Closet. At least he wasn't looking at the camera anymore, but he sure was a helluva lot closer.

I clicked on the Show Stage square to make sure everyone else was accounted for, which they were, much to my relief. I turned off the tablet and picked nervously at my fingernails, unsure of what to do next.

"It's not like he'll try to get in _here_ , though, right? I shouldn't be so worried."

My eyes moved over to the cupcake. I stood up and grabbed it, shaking it slightly to see what the googly-eyes would do.

"It's you and me against the world, Mr. Cake," I murmured, squeezing him. He let out a squeak.

Over the hum of the fan, I heard the faint shuffling of heavy footsteps steadily marching closer. Goosebumps rose all over my skin. I scrambled back to the tablet, about to start sifting through all the cameras when I felt a faint breeze move through the office. It smelled rancid, like pus and decaying corpse. I gagged.

Whipping around to stare at the left doorway, my hand pressed the light button on and off in dread. Faster than my mind could comprehend, I slammed my fist against the door button and stumbled backwards, eyes trained on the thick metal slab as it slid down to the floor.

My fingers curled into the soft plush of Mr. Cake as my breathing grew uneven. I felt tears prick in my eyes. Holding the plush tightly, I tip-toed back towards it, my hand reaching out to the light switch as my gaze flickered towards the window. The droning buzz of the bulb outside barely registered as I stared at the shadow looming along the wall. I turned off the light and backed away, sitting down in my chair as the tears began to fall.

That bunny...he really was standing there. He walked all the way to my door. And he had been looking at me. Those pink eyes were staring straight into my very soul, I swore to God they were. And the smell- oh _God_ the smell. It practically burnt my nose hairs. It had hit me in one big puff as soon as I turned on the light, like he was _breathing_ on me. My hands were shaking so badly I accidentally dropped the cupcake, watching as it rolled its way back over to the closed doorway. His googly eyes jiggled a moment before focusing on me, as if he were telling me something.

A short laugh escaped my mouth before I clamped my hand down on it. What if it was noise that attracted them? Swallowing the lump in my throat, I slowly got to my feet, just then realizing that I had left the other side of the office completely exposed. A cool rush overwhelmed me in that moment, steadying my nerves and allowing me to hurry over to check everything out without panicking. Thankfully there was nothing on that side of the room. Realizing I was letting my panic overwhelm me, I rolled my shoulders and shook out my arms. I had to keep a level head. Mom used to tell me that. With that thought in mind, I went to check out the closed door.

Picking up Mr. Cake, I positioned him so that I could chuck him in the animatronic's face if he was still there. Gritting my teeth, I pushed the red button, my body tensing as my hand went lower to hit the light _._

 **4 A.M.**

I settled back into my seat to look through the cameras. Bonnie hadn't been there when I opened the door and I had to find him again to prevent another close encounter. Glancing down at the numbers at the bottom of the screen, I was relieved to find I was still above 50%, albeit barely. I only had two hours to go and all. I was basically home-free.

It took a while for my hands to stop shaking. I don't think anything had ever terrified me so deeply before. Not in that sense at least. I held up the plush cupcake and smiled halfheartedly.

"They really weren't horsing around with me, were they, Mr. Cake?"

His pupils wobbled.

I sighed and continued to flip through the camera feeds.

 **5 A.M.**

The chicken moved.

I hadn't noticed at first. I didn't know how long she was roaming around the place before I found her near the bathrooms. Bonnie had bounced from room to room for a while, but he was currently standing at the end of the West Hall. Too close for my comfort.

I just wanted to hit both door buttons and sit out the rest of my shift hiding under my desk, but I knew that wasn't an option. I was at 36%. Now, I figured I could make it until six with that much power, but it was the fear of the unknown that stopped me. Would they really stop at six? Would they go wander back to their positions on stage like nothing ever happened?

What would happen once the power did run out?

I had to do breathing exercises I'd learned from a few odd TV shows in order to calm back down.

"And to think I was worried I wouldn't be able to stay awake the whole time," I murmured offhandedly, tracing the tips of my fingers on Mr. Cake's velvet fabric.

Quickly running through all the feeds one more time, I found Bonnie back in the Dining Area. His back was to the camera for once. I tapped on the bathrooms, feeling my chest tighten when no giant bird lurked in the shadows. My hand twitched.

Sniffing faintly, that same smell from earlier wafted its way into the room. I jerked my head to the right, staring at the open doorway for a split second before leaping into action. I elbowed the door button at the same time my hand pressed the light, my heart practically beating out of my chest.

There she was in the window, her beak pressed against the glass as she watched me. Her head was craned to the side to allow her the best possible view. One of her hands was lifted up to the pane. Shivers wracked my body as I took a step away from the door, a soft squeak leaving me when her eyes followed the movement.

If I had any doubts that the animatronics could really _see_ me, well, they were just tossed out to the wind. The light flickered outside the door. Probably from the little power that I had left.

I gasped.

"The _power_."

I flipped off the light and fumbled with the tablet, my breathing hitching as I stared at the small, single digit number at the bottom of the screen. 9%. How did it get to 9%? That wasn't right, was it?

"What do I do? What the hell do I do?" I whispered to myself, turning the device off and grabbing Mr. Cake. He had become my buddy of sorts throughout the course of the night, despite not being alive to return my camaraderie. Hitting the light again, I breathed a sigh of relief at the empty spot in the window and opened the door.

And there she stood.

My stomach did a flip.

Her eyes were locked onto my own, her body motionless as she stood there, like she was waiting for something. My breathing had stopped as soon as I saw her, and the way I stood could have been considered a mirror image to her. Was that what she was waiting for? For me to move?

The urge to vomit rose within me.

We stood like that for what felt like forever, each waiting for the other to do something. My eyes were starting to dry out from staring and my lungs were burning from the lack of air supply. It was getting harder and harder to stay standing completely still, and maybe it was just the way the light was hitting her eyes, but I swore she knew. All it would take would be a single blink, an intake of breath, and she would get me. The only good thing about not being able to breathe was that I couldn't smell her.

A chime rang out suddenly, seeming to resonate within my chest as it echoed around the old building, startling me. I flinched, accidentally blinking and gasping at the same time as my legs gave out. The room began spinning around me and black tinged the edges of my vision. A sob wrenched its way out of my throat as I jerked my head up, ready to take whatever the big yellow bird had planned. But she was gone.

My lip quivered and I looked down at the tablet I was somehow still holding in my left hand, watching in a mix of relief and defeat as the numbers **6:00** blinked in bright white coloring on the screen. I clutched Mr. Cake to my chest and curled up, resting my forehead on my knees. And then I cried. For a long time, I simply sat there, on the floor of my office, and bawled my eyes out. I wasn't ashamed of it, but I was really glad that I was the only one in the building there to witness it.

Once my body stopped shaking and I calmed down, I pushed myself to my feet. After putting the tablet and Mr. Cake back, I wiped off my face and dusted myself off. It was over. The night was over.

I walked out of the office, my brain focused so much on getting the heck out that I almost didn't realize I'd made it to the Dining Area until my eyes landed on the animatronics. My feet stuttered to a stop and I froze, suddenly unsure of anything. They stood there in the exact positions as they had been when Mr. Cawthon showed me around on that tour, as if they had never moved in the middle of the night.

Did that mean that I was crazy? That I imagined everything that just happened?

My eyes narrowed. No way. There had to be proof. There had to be _something_. I was not crazy. At least, I hope I wasn't.

Swallowing hard and straightening my back, I marched over to the Show Stage, my determination diminishing the closer I got to them. I drew my hands to my chest and took one more hesitant step forward, looking up at the hulking robots timidly. They stayed looking straight ahead, smiles fixed on their faces. I sniffed the air lightly. The smell of decay was no way near as strong as earlier, in fact I could hardly pick it up at all. Did that mean I really did imagine it all?

My gaze slowly traveled up to their faces, taking a good long look at each in turn. Bonnie's pink eyes never strayed from the room behind me. Well, they looked like they hadn't moved in months, and if they did the paint would chip. He held his guitar tightly, like he was ready to play at a moment's notice. Freddy had his microphone clenched in his fist. The fur on his face appeared more matted than the rest of his body, and if I squinted I could make out what looked like handprints near his mouth. I shook my head. My eyes had to be playing tricks on me now.

I glanced at Chica, my heartbeat accelerating at the thought of getting closer to her. I grabbed onto the neck of my shirt and inched towards her, wishing I could be braver. Pressing my lips together, I looked up at her face, my legs becoming less sure of themselves. I could see the extra set of teeth in her mouth, reminding me of a black creature in a movie I had seen years ago. The cupcake resting on her plate looked suspiciously like Mr. Cake, I couldn't help but note. It, too, stared out at the room, as inanimate as the others.

Bracing myself, I looked at her eyes, noticing how the pink was lighter than Bonnie's but not by much. A weight seemed to lift off of my shoulders once I realized she wasn't looking back and I ended up letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

The dull chiming of the front door caused me to jump and turn towards it. Mr. Cawthon hadn't told me people would be coming in the morning. I skirted around the tables and craned my neck, hoping to see whoever it was down the hallway before they could see me. Casting one more glance over my shoulder at the animatronics, I tripped over my own feet and hit the ground with a grunt. Footsteps hurried towards me before stopping a few feet away followed by a huff as someone breathed. That was when their eyes all flicked away at once.

"Excuse me, Miss, but what do you think you're doing here?"

I tilted my head back to look up at a guy with a baseball cap and a blue sweatshirt on, a giant key ring attached to one of his belt loops. He raised a thick eyebrow at me with a smirk, waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat and sat up, now a little embarrassed that I'd fallen. The guy offered my his hand, which I gratefully took, and took a step back, crossing his arms. I rubbed the back of my head with a slight grimace, unable to keep my eyes away from the stage for long.

"I'm the new night guard," I answered after realizing just how long we were standing in awkward silence. Baseball Cap's eyebrows rose and he looked me up and down.

"You? Huh. Never thought they'd hire a chick for the job, but that goes to show how much I know," he mused, rubbing absentmindedly at his chest. I frowned, but I couldn't bring myself to get mad. It was a wonder I was still going with how tired I was feeling all of the sudden.

"I suppose. What're you doing here? Mr. Cawthon didn't tell me anyone was coming," I said, eyeing him warily. A wry smile pulled at his lips, showing off his surprisingly white teeth. He took his hat off with a flourish and bowed deeply, rising with a chuckle.

"I, my dear, am the Janitor. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Night Guard," he said, putting his hat back on.

"Aren't you supposed to have a uniform or something?" I joked, finding myself liking his smile. He rolled his eyes, leaning back against one of the tables with a sigh.

"Yes, but, alas, I was bending down to pick up a child's forgotten cup and then-" he imitated doing the motions "- _riiiippppp_. Now I don't have to wear one anymore."

I smiled, but it felt wobbly, so I stopped. I needed to go home. It was about time to get Josh up for school, wasn't it?

"What was that?" He asked, watching me in confusion. I felt a blush turn my ears red. I must have talked to myself again.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I was just, um, thinking is all. Out loud. A little. Heh," I looked at him apologetically.

"No worries, I do it all the time, too," he said, waving away my concern. I smiled softly. Was this guy for real?

"Well, I, uh, I gotta go do...things," I said sheepishly, tugging at my earlobe. "It was nice to meet you, Sir Janitor."

He saluted, his keys jingling against his thigh as he stood to attention.

"Hope the old geezers didn't give you too harsh a time. I've been told they're quite the handful," he laughed, but I didn't respond. He coughed into his elbow. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Miss Guard."

With a nod, I turned to start walking towards the door when I remembered the conversation I'd had with Mr. Cawthon during my interview-slash-tour.

"Hey, Janitor?"

He faced me, one thick eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

"Cawthon isn't too happy with you right now."

"Oh, really?" He smirked.

"Were you supposed to clean up after a birthday party on Friday or something?"

His face fell. Cursing under his breath, he whipped around and took in the messy Dining Room, taking off his cap to run his fingers through his hair. He cursed again, rushing off towards the supply closet like the devil himself was on his tail. I couldn't help but let out a few giggles before moving back towards the door, listening to the bell as it chimed behind me.

Jumping into my car, I turned the key and buckled up, pulling out my phone to check the time.

"7:03? Lord help me," I groaned, leaning back and rubbing my eyes with the backs of my hands. The adrenaline was finally wearing off, but that also meant I was crashing hard.

Pulling out of the parking lot, I could honestly say I didn't remember driving back home. I didn't remember walking into my apartment building, saying hi to the owner and his bulldog, or even unlocking the apartment. I don't know how long I stood in my kitchen before snapping out of my daze. The need for caffeine was intense, but I didn't keep any in the house, so I would have to go to the coffee shop down the road. Speaking of the coffee shop...

Jolting into movement, I went into Morning Mode, once again working on autopilot. Pouring cereal into Josh's bowl and making oatmeal for Mom, waking both of them up to eat, dealing with Josh's temper as he got frustrated with me, getting his clothes out and picking them back up when he tossed them on the floor, using the bathroom myself and washing my face in an effort to stay awake. Josh wouldn't even hold my hand when we walked downstairs.

The bus was early for once and nearly left Josh, I had to chase it down. The driver was very sorry, said she couldn't see me. Josh got on the bus without a second glance at me, but I still waited until the yellow color was out of sight before heading back to the complex. I walked the dogs, got paid by a few people, and by nine I was so tired I wanted to cry, but I'd cried too much already to give in again.

Grabbing my car keys, I kissed Mom goodbye and got in my car, Josh's stuffed cat on the seat next to me. Watching it for a moment, I propped it up and grabbed the seatbelt, buckling it in and causing myself to laugh tiredly. Silly cat.

I really hoped she was working today. My head fell onto my steering wheel.

"Please, _please_ be working today."

Firing my car up, I got onto the road and took a left, ready to get my hands on a cup of coffee. Anything to keep me going for a few more hours.

 _Congrats, Trix. You survived your first night. Ready for the next?_

I grit my teeth. I didn't want to think about it.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello! It's been a while, eh? Welcome back!

Okay, first night down, several more to go! What did you guys think? Were Trix's reactions believable? What do you think about the Janitor? Lemme know in a review, please! I love to know what you guys think, really :)

Thank you to all you Vocalists and Silent Watchers out there that have joined since I last posted! Your support makes writing all the more worth it.

I suppose that's all I have to say for now.

Thanks!

Okay.

Bye~


	4. Chapter 4- An Old Friend

Chapter 4.

Engage.

Onto the story.

 _Disclaimer:_ Ketchup may be made from a fruit, but it still goes with everything.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER**

 _Firing my car up, I got onto the road and took a left, ready to get my hands on a cup of coffee. Anything to keep me going for a few more hours._

Congrats, Trix. You survived your first night. Ready for the next?

 _I grit my teeth. I didn't want to think about it._

* * *

The door let out a cheery jingle as I opened it, but I barely noticed. Walking stiffly towards the counter, I set the stuffed cat down and dropped my face into my arms. The familiar scuff of too-tall boots had my shoulders relaxing as I bit out a short chuckle. Some people never changed.

"Trixie? Trixie Burras? Is that you?" A woman asked, her voice low with a sultry lilt to it that had any boy in our high school awkwardly adjusting their pants.

"Yeah, it's me," I mumbled into my sweatshirt, feeling hollow. The thud of a pitcher being dropped beside me jerked me to attention, a few loose curls falling into my eyes. Nora leaned against the wall in front of me, still managing to jut her hip out in her signature _I am so not happy with you_ stance. Her hazel eyes softened as soon as she saw my face.

"What happened to you, Trix?" She asked gently, all anger forgotten. It was good to know she still cared even though I hadn't talked to her in about a year.

"Just tired, that's all. Could you get me a cup of coffee? I really need some caffeine in my veins right about now," I sighed, stretching until my back gave a satisfying crack. Nora's forehead crinkled.

"Sure, Trix. But that's not what I was asking," she muttered, walking off to grab my requested beverage. I glanced at the pitcher of water she left behind, tracing my finger through the small amount that had managed to splash out.

A small gathering of elderly people sat in one of the booths by the window. Probably enjoying the tail end of today's early bird special as they caught up on what they'd all done since they saw each other the day before. I idly wondered if my grandma or grandpa would have joined them. Would they have gotten their eggs scrambled, over-easy? Maybe sunny-side up. That's how I liked my eggs. Josh didn't like eggs at all. Just bacon.

Nora set a mug in front of me, steam rising from a tan liquid and dissipating into the air.

"You still like it five-sixth creamer, one-sixth coffee, right?" She joked, and I tried to laugh, but it sounded sad. A shell of a laugh. How did that one tongue-twister go? She sells seashells…

'Trixie?"

"Yeah?" I snapped my gaze to hers. "Oh, sorry. I just got off work. I started the night shift at the ol' Pizzeria last night. Been a little more stressful than I thought it would be."

Nora pursed her lips, one dark eyebrow cocked. After thinking over my words and taking in the no doubt haggard appearance I had, she sighed. Glancing over at the occupied booth to make sure they were doing alright, she pulled out a hidden stool underneath the counter and sat across from me.

"Spill," she said, dropping her voice a level lower. I opened my mouth, but the words died on my tongue. I swallowed hard.

"How much?" I finally got out. I stirred my coffee with the spoon she left me as a distraction. Nora hesitated.

"Start from when you dropped off the face of the planet and didn't so much as text me to tell me why," she suggested. There was an edge to her voice to suggest anger, but the look on her face said otherwise.

"I didn't mean for it all to happen like that, it just sort of…did," I sighed, sipping from the mug. It burnt all the way down, and I winced.

"There were rumors about your mom–" She popped her head up, looking over my shoulder attentively. "Oh, I'll be right there, Mrs. Jenson!"

Nora hopped out of her seat, her boots scraping against the floor as she hurried over to the cash register. Scooping up a coffee-filled decanter, she be-bopped her way around the counter whispering a quick _I'll be back_ to me as she went. I watched her chat up a snow-haired woman as I took another gulp of my scalding drink. Must be Mrs. Jenson. She looked kind enough. Not like she'd bake cookies every time the grandkids came over. But she'd make sure they never left hungry.

I scrubbed my face with my hands and drank some more. I just had to keep going for a little while longer. Then I could nap. Would Mom be too disappointed if her sponge bath wasn't exactly on time?

"Nice crowd. See 'em every morning shift I pick up. They leave a good tip, too, which is a pleasant surprise. Normally the older ones gyp us. I got this regular, probably around sixty-five or so, and he only ever gives a quarter no matter how much his bill is- You aren't paying attention, are you?"

I blinked. _When did she get back?_ Nora rolled her eyes.

"Must've been some night. Haven't seen you this spacey since we pulled two all-nighters for that AP Lit test," she said with a snort. A smile tugged at my lips. Those two nights had included copious amounts of pop and energy drinks. And pizza. So much pizza.

"Hey, why aren't you in school today? It's Monday, right?" I asked, the fog on my brain drifting away slightly.

"A Teacher In-Service day, or somethin' like that. High School got to goof off for a day, so I took some other girl's shift for her this morning. Could use the extra cash, I figured," she said, flashing a toothy grin. Her smile faltered when I didn't return it.

"Yeah. People'll do just about anything for cash if they're desperate enough," I muttered, swirling my half-empty cup.

"So..." She started.

"So…" I repeated. We shared a glance.

"How's Mom?"

"What'd everyone else think happened?"

"You know how our classmates are. 'Buncha dicks," Nora muttered, avoiding my question just like I avoided hers. I kept quiet and waited.

"…Some thought she went crazy and you had to put her in the nuthouse. Others thought maybe they found cancer or somethin' awful like that. A few thought she, um,…" She looked around before leaning in closer. "That she killed herself," she admitted, her voice lowering so that the cooks wouldn't overhear. If they hadn't been messing around with pots and pans I wouldn't have realized they were there.

"Nothing fun, like she abandoned us to join a circus? Or perhaps she wanted to become a gypsy, so she took Josh and me and we went across the country on an adventure of a lifetime? I'm honestly a little disappointed that they didn't use more imagination," I said, sighing. Nora narrowed her eyes.

"Cut the crap, Burras. You were at school on Tuesday, and then you were gone. The teachers wouldn't tell us anything, said they didn't know _jack_. Your phone went straight to voicemail. So did your mom's. Your house was empty. There was a _For Sale sign_ out front for Christ's sake! You couldn't have done all that overnight. You'd have to be planning for a lot longer than a day in order to do all that," she sneered, but the malice wasn't there.

"Looks like you already figured everything out, huh?" I smiled despite myself. "You always were more Nancy Drew than me."

"No, I'm just more thorough," she snorted. "You were the one who always got us into trouble."

"Hard to believe that now," I murmured. I reached over and picked up Josh's cat, brushing back the matted fur from its glass eyes. A beat of silence passed between us, and I knew she was waiting for me to spill my guts out. It was both a blessing and a curse that she knew me so well.

"The doctors said it was a childhood injury. That it just hadn't fully affected her until about two months before I dropped out of existence. It was barely noticeable at first, you know?" I asked, knowing that she didn't. I closed my eyes, picturing it. "Sometimes she would just drop things and laugh it off, saying something or other about Parkinson's and how she knew it was to blame. I laughed too at first. But then she started forgetting things. More so than just being a scatter-brain. She began hallucinating. She was scaring Josh, and I, I just…I had to do something.

"So I took her to the hospital. I had to pretend we weren't going, as if it was the vet and she was a goddamn dog. You know how anti-doctor _everything_ she was. I don't think I ever got a flu shot. Anyway, it was more than a little difficult to get her out of the car once I got there. Let's just say there was a lot of words I'd never heard come out of her mouth until that day," I said, rubbing my temples.

Nora's eyes had gradually widened as I spoke, an apologetic look crossing her face as she rushed to help a young couple who were ready to order. Once she was back I shortened some things, feeling like I was saying too much in a public place. I couldn't tell if Nora figured it out or not.

"She just got worse and worse. She lost her job. I talked to a real estate agent, got the house put for sale. Josh didn't understand. He would try and talk to her. You know how hard it is to get him to say thank you, let alone get him to talk to you first. But she would stare vacantly at something only she could see. As if he wasn't there." Nora tugged a napkin out of a dispenser and handed it to me. I nodded my thanks and wiped at my eyes.

"I had to sell almost everything we had to pay off the hospital bills. Mom never believed in health insurance. We couldn't afford for someone to come take care of her while Josh and I were at school. So, I found an apartment that didn't ask too many questions and took cash. And I became her sole caretaker. I went through all the hoops that it would take for Josh to get an education for free. Basically, I had to prove to them how poor we were then. It wasn't that hard, if you couldn't tell," I joked weakly. She stared at me, frozen in place for what felt like forever.

"And you didn't think to tell your best friend about any of it?" She said rather than asked, her expression grave.

"Oh, I thought about it. Just about every day I thought about it. But I knew your home life wasn't in the best spot at the time-"

"Exactly," she hissed, glaring. "And you helped me through the worst of it. Doubt I'd be here waitin' on the Early Birds still if it wasn't for you. Why didn't you tell me so that I could help you too?"

I didn't know what to say.

"That was always your problem. Too busy lookin' out for others to care about yourself," she said derisively, getting up to check on the other customers that had trickled in and cleaning the table after the Early Birds.

"Even with a plain ol' tee on, some guys don't know how to treat their waitresses," she huffed as she made her way towards the window between us and the kitchen. "Hey, Walhart! Order up!"

An older man came up to Nora from the other side, his thinning hair held tight by a hair net. His much thicker beard had one too. I stifled a giggle. He took the orders from Nora and paused to listen as she whispered something extra. A cruel smirk curled his lip and he nodded along with what she was saying.

"No problem, spitfire. It'll be my pleasure," he muttered, just loud enough for me to catch it.

"Did I just witness a drug deal?" I asked, bemused.

"No, of course not!" Nora guffawed. "...But, _someone_ _'_ _s_ gonna get a little extra flavor in their scrambled eggs. Can't say how. It's Chef's recipe after all," she said with a shrug and a devilish grin. My heart ached. I hadn't realized how much I missed her.

"Hey, do you still know how to sew by chance?" I asked once I remembered why I came here in the first place.

"Are you kidding me? My gramma would be rollin' in her grave if I even _dared_ to forget. Why, you need some work done?" She glanced at the stuffed cat, connecting the dots slower than normal. "Oh!" _Light bulb_.

"Josh would be devastated if something happened to this cat. Can you fix her?"

Nora picked up the matted thing and looked it over, finding the small tear with a cluck of her tongue.

"This'll be an easy fix. It'll take five minutes, max. I get off at two, so if you wanna stop over at my place, maybe hang out for a bit…" She prompted, her eyes flitting briefly to mine. I shook my head.

"I have a few side jobs to do, not to mention taking care of Mom, and then I have to meet Josh when he gets off the bus. I could probably swing by, but it'll have to be a quick stop and go," I admitted, swirling the last dregs of my drink lazily.

"Then give me your address. I'll come to you," she said quickly.

Walhart dinged an old bell on the window ledge and sent a wink my way before walking away. Nora cursed under her breath when the door jingled too, indicating more people were showing up. Grabbing a few napkins, she pulled a pen out of her waist apron and handed them both to me.

"Just jot it down. I'll cover your coffee. I probably owe you one anyway, knowing us." She chuckled, gave me a grin, and then she was off. Back into her own version of Morning Mode.

I looked down at the napkin. I knew what she was trying to do. If I gave her my address, then she would start hanging around my apartment. She'd try and help me with Mom. She'd leave Josh to me, though. Despite how kind she was, she did not have the patience required to handle him. But was having her back in my life a bad thing? I couldn't remember us ever fighting. The closest thing to it was when I ate more than my agreed share of Oreos. And she always was good with Mom.

Making my decision, I tipped back my drink and set it quietly on the counter before getting up and leaving the little diner. Hopping in my car, I glanced at my empty passenger seat. With nothing or no one to buckle in, I started up my ol' reliable and made the lonely trip back to the apartment.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I know, more personal life going on up there than cute janitors and animatronics and terror. I just thought we could use a little more backstory. Besides, how else was Josh's cat going to get better? These are the important things, people.

By the way. Gotta say. I loved Sister Location. I know a lot of people didn't, but I did.

Thank you to everyone still sticking with this babe! Next chapter will feature Night 2, so grab the blankets and cuddle up close, kids.

What do you think of Nora? What about Mom, now that we have a little more information on why she's bedridden and vacant? Let me know in a review!

Thank you to my Silent Watcher and Vocalists! If you think this story's pretty cool, share it with your FNAF friends. Maybe we all could swap Headcannons and the like? :D

That should about do that for now. Love you all! Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers!

Okay!

Bye~


End file.
